


Sweet Loathed Misery

by laymedead



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laymedead/pseuds/laymedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I first opened my eyes, I was talking magic and sweet innocence.<br/>But when I first lied eyes on you, I never thought you'd spit poison down my throat and make me lose my head. I don't know what reality is anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Loathed Misery

I traced my nails down its throat, ripping it to shreds and bathing in its blood.  
I felt like I was finally released from the last broken pieces I had left. Its love was nothing but a pure poison in my veins, and toxic air filling my lungs. Those parts full of hatred to the world never seemed so heavenly right to get rid of. I long lust for this freedom to breathe again.

Now, how it all started? Funny to ask. It never started from the time that I could recall it to. Every word I have ever said seemed to be clutching pain down people’s throats. I lost the way when it all had a first go. I could speak a thousand languages and still can’t bury the unneeded and restless phrases that wanted to be said. Still, its blistered pain never tasted so good. It had taken a piece of broken glass and kissed my throat until it tasted my lust for it. It tasted my hunger and thirst for a further voyage to the grey lands. Blow the last candle off and explore the fountains. The sweeter the air tasted, the drier my lungs were. Its cold hands and warm words worn me out to the toes. I never believed such a creature would ever be so heavy yet so light. So frozen yet so benign. The sempiternal path of darkness and intoxicated society had turned every descent mind onto a freak circus show.

One morning, I woke up with a sore throat and a feeling overwhelming me with pleasure and fear. It certainly did not feel all right, but I did not mind at all. I thought that perhaps something good might finally happen. I was wrong. Later that day, my worst nightmares became a living proof. A 6 foot tall, black haired person walked right towards me. Muttering words. Huffing his shoulders as he kept his nose up high. “This is for you.” A tiny piece of paper was handed to me. When I opened it, I couldn’t see nor read the words. The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to a white room filled with nothing but white lights blinding my eyes. The walls were made of mattresses. The floor and the ceiling were nothing but mattresses again. My hands were free but still my heart couldn’t bare and my brain was all a mess rubbishing around all kind of thoughts.

“Knock! Knock!” I heard a voice whisper. I rushed to the far corner as to over myself. I was not sure how long have I been passed out nor how long have I been here. The little voice seemed to be feminine. The steps were not so loud but still, I could hear them. A door opened up out of nowhere and an angel faced appeared. Her smile was heavenly right. Her eyes shot warm love. Needless to say, her voice sounded like home. “Don’t be scared. I’m Kaya.” She said to me as I finally started to take a couple of steps, carefully, towards her. “Who are you? Where am I?” Where did my manners go? “I’m Aex.” Another smile traced her pink lips as she spoke again. “Well! Hello, Aex. Everything will be explained within time. But for now, we need you to sign a little paper, here.” I looked around and saw no sign of paper nor pen.

I refused to breathe another word or move a muscle for the next hour until I got my answers. I learned that they were not ready to give in any time sooner. They still needed my signature on some magical piece of paper. In a blink of an eye, them people who were somehow looking like God’s guardians on Earth were moving, flying around. They did not make a single sounds but I could still hear them. Is that even possible? To hear someone move even though they were not making sound? It’s like their voices were taken onto another Galaxy as they spoke. The only thing I could hear was Kaya. God blessed with that voice and her everything. I only knew her for a short while, yes but still. I could not brush her off my head. It’s like somehow she managed to pollute my thoughts with her beauty or as if she got inside my head on purpose to mess with it. & I was not ready for any other person to mess with it.

After a while, I could feel that somehow, it all turned into a day dream. Another knock on the door and Kaya appeared with some files that contained only two papers each. Her blue eyes and red hair matched perfectly her pink lips and soft voice. She was dressed all in white. Not a single spot of black or any other colour was there. She again, stood in front of me as I was sitting crossed legs on the floor in the middle of the room. “So, Aex. They have decided to let you know that we are what you like to call Guardians.” You don’t say? I remember thinking to myself. Of course they’re some sort of Guardians. But then, again...” & we are here to let you help us. We need you to find something for us.” Her smile never left her lips but her eyes suddenly were not so welcoming anymore. I recall them making my skin shiver and my stomach screaming help. Her eyes were full of hate, all of the sudden. Her eyes were screaming bloody murder all the way to Tokyo. Her words pierced right thought my lungs letting it grow flowers. I choked. “Excuse me?” “We need you to help us. You have got to find Scott Jackson. I believe this name is not so lost unknown, is it?” Basically, they wanted me to find my own best friend... This whole kidnapping (yes, I called it kidnapping) was to find someone that I met up with everyday, all the time and never spent a day without a chat. “Why?” I spoke with an emotionless face. She tilted her head to the right and continued speaking. “Because he stole something of ours. & we’d like to have it back.” Even thought my guts were screaming to not get involved, my brain wouldn’t hush it. “What is that something? & you still have not answered my question. Where am I?” I could feel now her fire burning her guts and her anger growing to point where her smile was slowly fading but still, she curled her lips again into a smile and breathed again. “You’re here in our place & you are welcome whenever you want. I am pretty sure you are asking yourself “why me?” but I think I will leave that up to you. You know why we picked you.” A certain harmony rang into my head, making my whole body shiver with weak knees and curled up fingers. I remember hearing some kind of sirens ringing high pitched I could feel my brain crawling out onto my hands.

A faint shake woke me up, again. “AEX!” In a speed of light, Scott Jackson, the wanted person by the Guardians hopped onto my bed & made it messier than ever. “YOU!” As soon as shouted, Scott stopped and faced me. “I haven’t done it.” I laughed a bit before muttering. “You probably did. Knowing you, you did. Where were you last week? More like... Last Saturday?” His face turned bright red as I finished my words. I was not so sure if I really wanted to know more about it. But I had to. He was my best friend, after all, and if he was in trouble I will not let him deal with it all alone. He has been there for me more times than I could ever recall. Like the time when I drank myself ill, throwing up everywhere because the person I was in love with for months suddenly disappeared off the face of Earth and never spoke again to me. Or when my dad left us and I was trying to pick my mum’s pieces trying to fix them again. “I wa’home. I didn’t wanna do anything, we even wer’skyping. Don’t ya remembah’? Of course I remember. I nodded then smashed his face with a pillow. Luckily his glasses were on the table. It’s like he knew that I would do so. “Someone’s cranky.” Jackson said before rolling near beside me on bed. I turned and faced him, closed eyes still. “Shuuuush. Too early!”

“Kaya! You have got to stop. You are not allowed to do so. What if He catches you?”  
“Heard that many times before. Another doll to play with would not hurt.”  
I felt a slight pain of pins or needles on my hands before I opened my eyes. Once again, I have blacked out. Maybe I’m in a Coma and this is all the work of my brain? But the voices I just heard. The name. I was not just imagining. It can’t be all true. It can’t be all imaginary.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's going on here either.  
> you can message me anytime on tumblr: hanjibloodyackerman.tumblr.com


End file.
